Be Mine
by Kimiko Nanasawa
Summary: And when it was over, Rita could swear that Estelle whispered 'My wish came true.' Ristelle, written for AngelWithACrookedHalo as a birthday present. Also a Valentine's Day present to everyone I know and love.


It was Valentine's Day. Everyone was running around at the last minute to find something special for their significant other, or rummaging up the courage to tell someone how they feel.

Except for Rita.

She was busy in her lab, reading a bunch of old books on blastia. It wasn't for her research though; she genuinely enjoyed reading about her brothers and sisters. Sometimes she would yell loudly at the books if she found an inconsistency, or smile when one of them was being held in esteem.

The little mage didn't even know what day it was. Soon there was a knock at her door. She looked up from what seemed to be the fifth book that day. Rolling her eyes, she pretended as if she wasn't there. But the knocking continued. _What could they possibly want?_

"Rita? Are you in there?" a familiar voice called. The brunette's eyes grew wide. She managed to hurry through the immense piles of books and almost tripped on a few before answering her door. She was met with a eyeful of pink and a tight hug.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I thought I could find you here!" The princess smiled brightly; it was enough to blind Rita.

"Yes, I'm here. Why are you looking for me?" She folded her arms.

"Well…" she began, walking into Rita's house, "there's this dinner I wanted to attend but I need to go with someone."

"Why not just ask Yuri? Or Judith?" She scoffed. "I'm sure the old man would love to join you."

"Yuri's off at a guild meeting with Karol. And I think Judith is still traveling." She paused. "I think… Raven's on a journey. Something about finding his inner youth."

"Inner youth…?" The thought of the older man acting youthful in anyway made her facepalm.

"I hope he finds it!"

"You don't-never mind." She sighed. "Anyway, why are you asking me?"

"Because I wanted to go with you, silly!" She smiled again, causing Rita's heart to beat at an incredible speed. "So won't you come with me?"

"I-I can't. I've got a lot of research to do and I…"

"Oh." Estelle sounded heartbroken, but it was only for a second. "Well, I hope you have fun!" Fun? How could research be fun? She held back a bit of laughter. Estelle was so innocent. It was then that the princess began to leave. Was she sad? _Ugh. Please don't look at me like that._ The princess had turned around to smile at Rita, hoping that it would cover up her sad mood.

"Well I suppose I could go with you. Th-The research can wait until tomorrow I guess…"

"Oh really Rita? You'll go with me?" Estelle hugged her friend again, tighter than before. The mage nodded slowly, fearful for her ribs and lungs. Soon the pinkette released her, but grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go!"

"B-But we have all day, don't we?" The girl giggled cutely and Rita's heart skipped a beat.

"Rita, how long have you been in here? It's almost 4:00 in the afternoon!" She smiled and pulled the sorceress out of her lab and into the sun. The younger girl was blinded for a bit and allowed herself to be pulled along like a child. When she regained her sight though she frowned.

"Where are you taking me?"

"To the palace! We're going to try on dresses and-"

"It's just dinner though! Why do we need to look formal?"

"Don't you know what today is?"

"… Tuesday?"

"No silly, it's Valentine's Day!" Rita's face exploded in a puff of smoke. She was speechless; it was _that_ day? She was almost frozen which allowed the other girl to pull her along, all the way to the castle.

"Rita?" Estelle asked. It brought her to her senses. They were in the royal dressing room with two dresses. One was a red dress, with a simple yet beautiful design. The other was a long flowing fanciful dress. It was dotted with pinks and golds and regal whites. The mage raised an eyebrow as she walked up to the crimson dress.

"Is this one for me?" she asked. The princess nodded.

"Yes!" she said. "I was asking if you liked it, but you didn't respond." She frowned. "Is it… not right?"

Rita shook her head. "It's not that. It's just…" _I don't belong here with you like this. You should be with Yuri… or Flynn…_

"Just what?" The princess tilted her head to the side.

"N-Nothing." The mage picked up the dress, the fabric feeling odd in her hands. Would now be the best time…? To tell her? She sighed and turned to face Estelle. "It's ni-nice. Thanks…"

"Oh, there's no need to thank me! Just put it on, and then we can go!" She giggled again. The mage nodded silently, a pink blush on her cheeks. In a few minutes she emerged.

"H-How do I look?" she asked her friend. The princess clasped her hands together.

"Rita, you look wonderful!" It was almost as if an angel was speaking to her. Estelle was standing clothed in her dress and it flowed behind her like wings. "Oh my, I'm so glad that I picked the right dress for you!" Rita erupted into a fire truck red blush, unable to speak.

"L-Let's just go…" she said after a few minutes. The princess' stomach growled.

"Yes! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Oh my, thank you so much for attending that dinner with me Rita!" She laughed softly as the two of them left the royal dining hall. It was evening now, and the moon was just beginning to rise. Brave Vesperia was shining through the windows which caused the princess' dress to glitter.<p>

"O-Of course." She nodded, unable to look her in the eye. The two walked in silence before they came upon a balcony. The doors were open, but no one was around.

_Is this the right time? Should I tell her?_

"Oh! It's so beautiful out here!" Estelle rushed out to look at the stars, Rita following behind her slowly. The mage took a deep breath. Suddenly Estelle let out a loud gasp.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Rita asked, rushing over to her.

"A shooting star! Oh! Make a wish!" She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

_This is it, I guess._

The princess felt a small sensation on her cheek. She opened her eyes to find Rita kissing her.

On the cheek.

And when the girl realized she'd been caught she tried to hurry off. Estelle caught her hand.

"Don't run away." She smiled in a caring manner and gently pressed her lips to Rita's. Strangely enough the mage didn't pull away nor did she run off. She stayed, letting the bizarre feeling wash over her body.

And when it was over, Rita could swear that Estelle whispered _'My wish came true.'_

"Hm, so did mine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is written for my bff, whose birthday was this weekend. Ristelle is her favorite pairing and I've been meaning to work on writing shoujo-ai so I came up with this. It's my first girl's love story so I apologize for the choppy-ness of it. I hope you enjoyed it though.**


End file.
